


Under the Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, protective!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan comforts James after the elevator incident in Big Time Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

Logan climbs out of the shopping cart with the assistance of Carlos and Kendall. James is still sprawled out on the floor, his shirt torn and tattered. Logan steps over to where James is laying, squatting down and placing a gentle hand to James's back.

"Why don't you guys go wait for James and I in the lobby. I'm going to take him to our room so he can change into something that's not torn up," Logan addresses Carlos and Kendall.

They both nod, grabbing the abundance of shopping bags as well as the large envelope containing Gustavo's gift and walk out the door.

Logan gently shakes James's shoulder, earning a pained grumble from him. James rolls over onto his back, his eyes blinking blearily up at the ceiling. He reaches for Logan's hand, gripping it tightly as he pulls himself into a sitting position. Logan stands up slowly, helping James to his feet. James stands on shaky legs, throwing his arm over Logan's shoulder as they carefully walk down the hall to their bedroom.

James falls back onto his bed, closing his eyes and groaning at the small twinges of discomfort running through his limbs. Logan exits the bedroom and returns moments later with a wet washcloth in his hand, closing and locking the door behind him. He climbs onto the bed, folding his legs beneath him before placing James’s head in his lap.

With gentle movements, Logan wipes away the slew of lipstick covering James’s face. When the last of the lipstick is gone, Logan leans back, reaching his arm out to the side to set the washcloth on James’s bedside table. Returning to his previous position, he’s met with James looking up at him, an appreciative smile on his face.

Logan runs his fingers through James’s hair, twirling the strands around. His eyes are locked on James’s, the hazel orbs gazing up at him fondly.

“James,” Logan sighs, breaking their gaze. “What were you thinking?”

“Logan,” James mimics, earning an unappreciative glare from Logan. “It’s not like I knew there was going to be a million girls coming out of the elevator. And it’s not like I could have been all ‘Logan, get over here under the mistletoe’.”

“Would it have been so bad, though?” Logan says so softly James has to strain to hear it.

James removes himself from where his head is resting in Logan’s lap, turning and rising to his knees and pulling Logan down to the mattress wrapped tightly in his embrace.

“Oh, Logan,” he whispers, ignoring the lingering twinges of pain running through his body. “Soon, okay? I love you. Only you,” he says into Logan’s hair before pressing a chaste kiss to the same spot.

“I know. I love you, too.”

As content as Logan is to lay there wrapped in James’s arms, he knows they’re running out of time before Carlos or Kendall inevitably ends up calling or coming back to the apartment to see what’s taking them so long. With a sigh, he removes himself from the comforting embrace, rolling off the bed and pulling James off with him.

He pulls James with him to James’s closet door, sliding it open and rifling through the clothes before he grabs the hanger with a blue button-up. He hangs it on the door handle, turning to James and pulling the tattered scarf from around his neck and letting it fall to the floor.

“My favorite scarf,” James says forlornly, his eyes transfixed on the scrap of fabric.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Logan offers, looking up at James and the smile that quickly adorns his lips.

Logan moves his hands to the buttons on James’s shirt, unbuttoning each one slowly. When he unbuttons the last one, he parts the sides of the fabric, his eyes widening at the splotches of purple and blue marring James’s perfect skin. He slides the shirt off James’s shoulders and it falls to the floor behind him. There are more bruises along the tops of his shoulders and arms.

“James, turn around,” Logan requests, throat dry and scratchy.

James nods and turns, his back facing Logan. Logan’s breath catches in his throat as his eyes rake over the toned surface of James’s back. There are more bruises, larger bruises; dark and ugly against the golden skin.

“Jamie,” Logan gasps, running his hands carefully down James’s back. He steps closer to James, his hands settling at James’s hips as he closes the distance between James’s skin and his lips. He presses soft kisses to the darkened areas, tears pricking his eyes every time James hisses at the touch.

“They uh,” Logan starts, clearing his throat before continuing. “Those girls got you pretty bad. What’d they do, beat you with the damn hockey stick?”

“No, I don’t know. It’s probably from those ridiculous shoes all of them were wearing. They weren’t exactly being careful in their quest to assault and molest me every which way they could,” James responds, disgust evident in his tone.

Logan can’t remember a time he felt so disgusted, so angry. He can’t believe what those girls did to James, to his James. It makes his blood boil, anger coursing through his veins.

James turns around, hands cradling Logan’s face as his thumbs brush across Logan’s reddened cheeks. “Logan, I’m fine. It’s just like when we played hockey. A few bumps and bruises, nothing I can’t handle.”

“I know, I just can’t wrap my head around them thinking it was okay to put their hands and lips all over you like that.”

“Truthfully, it was partially my fault, Logan. You and I both know that. If I hadn’t stood there with the damn hockey stick and mistletoe, nothing would’ve happened,” James says, shivering in disgust as he imagines the feel of those girls’ hands all over him.

Logan doesn’t respond, stepping closer to James instead. Their eyes lock and Logan goes up on his tip-toes, their eyes slipping close as the distance between their lips closes. Logan means for it to be sweet and innocent, but at the nipping of James’s teeth, his lips part, allowing James to lick into his mouth.

James flicks his tongue against Logan’s, swallowing down the moan that spills from Logan’s mouth. He licks at every inch he can reach, delighted sighs slipping from both their mouths. Logan pulls away, his lips red and swollen. He immediately moves to James’s neck, peppering kisses to the sensitive skin, trailing them to his shoulder and pressing his lips softly to the bruises.

Logan follows the bruises down James’s chest, his lips brushing over James’s nipples, down his abdomen as he sinks to his knees, stopping at the waistband of James’s jeans. He unfastens the clasp on James’s belt, pulling it through the loops and setting it on the floor. He pops the button on James’s jeans and pulls down the zipper, slipping his hands inside the waistband of James’s jeans and boxer-briefs, pushing them down James’s thighs.

James is half-hard, his hands moving to grasp at Logan’s hair. Logan flicks his eyes upward, his eyes locking on James’s as he wraps his hand around the base of James’s cock and tongues at the slit. James’s eyes slip shut as Logan wraps his lips around the head and sucks hard. Logan’s hand moves tightly up and down the shaft as he swirls his tongue around the head, moaning as he feels James harden completely in his mouth and hand.

Logan moves his lips down James’s shaft, taking as much as he can into his mouth before pulling back, mouthing at the tip before sliding back down, tongue flat as he licks at the underside of James’s cock. He hollows his cheeks as he pulls off, an audible pop mixing with the pleasure-filled sigh escaping James’s lips. He slides his lips messily down the side of the shaft, tongue laying teasing licks along the hot skin. He wraps his hand around the head, flicking his wrist as he lifts and pushes it toward James’s abdomen.

Logan slides his lips down the base of James’s cock to his balls, tongue flat as he licks over them. He alternates sucking them into his mouth, pulling off with a pop. He licks a hot line along the throbbing vein up to the tip, his hand falling away as he wraps his lips around James’s dick and swallows him down to the base.

James grips Logan’s hair tightly in his hand, pulling roughly when he feels Logan’s throat contract around him. James gazes down at Logan, Logan blinking twice and giving James the go-ahead. James tilts Logan’s head back slightly, grip firm in Logan’s hair as he thrusts in and out of the warmth of Logan’s mouth. Logan hums around him and with one final thrust, James comes down Logan’s throat, hips jerking, body shaking.

Logan pulls off, licking his lips as he rises to his feet. James bends down, pulling his pants and boxer-briefs back up, hissing as the fabric touches his sensitive dick. He zips up the zipper and closes the button, pulling Logan to him when he’s done. He crashes their lips together, tongue insistent as he licks into Logan’s mouth, tasting himself on Logan’s tongue. He slides his hand down the front of Logan’s pants, palming Logan roughly through the confines of his jeans.

“James, can’t. We’ve gotta go,” Logan grits out as he pulls away from James.

“Later, I’m going to give you the best blowjob of your life,” James insists, removing his hand from where it’s pressed against Logan’s straining erection.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Logan says, and he really, really is. 

Logan turns to the closet, grabbing the shirt from where he hung it and slides it off the hanger, putting the hanger back into the closet and sliding the door closed. James turns as Logan holds the shirt out for him, sliding his arms into the sleeves and turning back to face Logan when it’s resting on his shoulders. Logan buttons it up, fixing the collar when he gets to the top.

“There.” Logan smooths the fabric down James’s abdomen, tugging at the hem to straighten it out.

James beams at Logan, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss before pulling away, stepping to the mirror to fix his hair.

“Ready?” Logan asks, running a hand through his own hair.

James nods, backing away from the mirror and walking over to Logan, rubbing his back reassuringly before they walk out their bedroom door. He pauses with his hand on the doorknob, looking over his shoulder at Logan and whispering, “I love you.”

Logan brightens exponentially, smile widening as he responds, “I love you, too.”


End file.
